Harry Potter Letter to ChoChapter 1
by RASMAN
Summary: What Harry shoud had told Cho on Valitine's Day. During the Summer after talking with Remus Lupin. Lupim told Harry why Cho reacted the way she did. Harry feeling bad, decided to write her a letter and explain.


Dear Cho,

I know during the last school year, you wanted to talk about Cedric and the events surrounding his death. I know I was not very fair with you and in fact owe you more then a simple apology. I guess it would be fair to say, I was jealous of Cedric and his feelings for you, the very thing you wanted most to hear most and understand I was too frightened to tell you in fear of what you would think of me. Now I know what I feared has happened because not only could I not tell you about Cedric, but I could not tell you how I felt about you. For all this, I ask your forgiveness and hope we can be friends.

I remember your kiss at Christmas and your face on Valentines Day. You told me, you liked me, really liked me. I have had crush on you since the first time I saw you. You may not have known for I never talked about it or felt the way I did about any other girls. I really did not know how to act, or what to say. In fact the way you reacted, when I asked you to come with me to meet with Hermione at The Three Broomsticks on Valentines Day. Victor Krum reacted to the reading about Hermione being my girlfriend had almost the same look on his face when he asked me about Hermione as you did. I told him then, as I am telling you now, she has never been my girlfriend. I want you to understand while, I have strong feelings for Hermione, she is more like a sister to me not a girlfriend.

As to what you really want to know, how did Cedric feel about you? Cedric and I never spoke much to each other. We had only Quidditch and the tournament in common. I was his and he was my competitor which means we respected each other. I know we both liked each other in many ways like mates but not in ways we would talk of personal things.

Please understand Cedric and I competed not only for the championship but for your heart as well. During the competition we helped each other in ways it is hard to explain. I found out about the dragons in the first challenge and knew only Cedric did not know. So I felt it fair to tell him. He in turn told me how to solve the clue to the second challenge. During the last Challenge we saved each other several times. Finally, we both arrived together at the Triwizard Cup. Cedric arrived unhurt while my fight with the spider left my leg injured. Cedric asked me to take the cup because I helped him in getting to the cup. We talked over each of us telling the other to take the cup. Well, in the end we both agreed to take the cup together. I tell you now with all my heart, if I had known what was going to happen next and how I knew how you felt about Cedric. I would have taken the cup alone. I may not have lived but I know Cedric would have. Both of you would be together and happy today.

While Cedric never told me how he felt about you, I think I know. In the second challenge he showed me, when you were at the bottom of the lake, you recall, I got there first. My only thought was the safety of all four and not just for my best mate Ron. I was not prepared as well as I should have been so getting Ron freed was hard let alone everyone. Cedric was prepared; he brought a knife to cut you free. Throughout the competition Cedric showed compassion and even told me he should have tried to help the others trapped at bottom of the lake. He just cut you free and took you to the surface. He was in such a hurry; he did not even leave me his knife to help the others. His only thoughts were of you.

Cho, I can tell you now how he felt. He never said it but he showed it there. His face, I remember his face, his eye, as he set you free. Nothing else mattered to him; his only thoughts were of getting you to safety. No words can be said or written to tell you, but his actions and face have said for all time his love for you. Cedric did love you; I know that now but did not want to admit it then and only barely can admit it now. I only wish I could bring him back to tell you himself. I hope you find comfort in these words.

As for me, you will always be the first girl to win my heart. You have a special place with more than a warm memory. You're the first girl I ever kissed and nothing can replace that which I felt for you. Your smile has carried me through many trials. I am sorry that I failed to be and say what you needed last year. I want you to know I still care and wish you the best.

You will always be in my heart,

Harry


End file.
